Ben Reilly (Ziemia-616)
Ben Reilly znany także jako Spider-Man oraz Scarlet Spider, jest to superbohater z komiksowego uniwersum Marvela. Jest jedną z wielu postaci noszących pseudonim Spider-Man. Jest to postać, która istnieje w uniwersum Ziemia-616. Były członek organizacji New Warriors. Założyciel New U Technologies. Zdolności Moce * zwiększona siła * zwiększona szybkość * zwiększona zwinność * zwiększona wytrzymałość * chodzenie po ścianach * pajęczy zmysł * nadludzka rownowaga * przyspieszona regeneracja * przyspieszone odruchy * kamuflaż (jako Spider-Carnage) * manipulacja materią (jako Spider-Carnage) Umiejętności * posługiwanie się sieciowodami * fotografia Wyposażenie * sieciowody * rzutki paraliżujące * sieci spowalniające Historia Stworzenie mały|lewo|Starcie z oryginałemBen został stworzony przez oszalałego nauczyciela w szkole Petera - Milesa Warrena. Naukowiec zwariował, gdy Gwen Stacy zginęła. Chciał ją sklonować. Gdy dowiedział się, że Peter jest Spider-Manem, bohaterem którego obwiniał o śmierć Gwen, sklonował również jego. Klon został zmuszony do walki z oryginałem. Ostatecznie Warren sfingował własną śmierć oraz klona Spider-Mana, wysadzając bombę oraz podrzucając zwłoki nieudanego klona. Wygnanie Ben uciekł z Nowego Jorku, uważając siebie za bezwartościowego klona. Nazwał siebie Ben Reilly, używając imienia wujka Bena i nazwiska panieńskiego cioci May. Po jakimś czasie Ben poznał Sewarda Trainera. Trainer pomógł mu, dostarczając fałszywe referencje, w celu pomocy w znalezieniu pracy. Dzięki niemu Ben mógł pracować przez miesiąc lub dwa, do chwili kiedy ludzie dowiedzieli się o sfałszowaniu referencji. Reilly odszedł, ale nie potrafił nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. W postoju w Salt Lake pomógł policji w złapaniu niebezpiecznego gangu. Miłość W pewnym momencie Ben poznał uroczą studentkę pracującą jako kelnerka - Janine Godbye. Po jakimś czasie odkrył, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Elizabeth Tyne i że zmieniła tożsamość, gdyż jest uciekinierką. Zabiła ona w obronie własnej swego ojca. Nie zniechęciło to Bena, gdyż on również unikał władz, z powodu bycia klonem. Niestety inny klon Petera, Kaine Parker był zazdrosny o szczęście Bena. Porwał on Elizabeth i zabrał do Santa Cruz. Zmusił on ją do sfingowania własnej śmierci. Praca w szkołach Ben przyjechał do Portland i zaczął tam pracę jako woźny. Tym razem miał się nie wychylać, lecz do szkoły dostali się włamywacze. Reilly uratował wtedy kobietę i ponownie musiał uciekać. Po wydarzeniach w Portland, Ben wyjechał do Włoszech. Ponownie pracował w szkole, lecz tym razem jako nauczyciel języka angielskiego. Zainteresowała się nim córka szefa tutejszej mafii. Ojciec zaczął badać przeszłość Bena. Mafioso dowiedział się o lukach Bena w pracy jako pedagog i zmusił go do opuszczenia Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Scarlet Spider mały|lewo|Ben jako Scarlet SpiderPo wydarzeniach we Włoszech, Ben wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Tam dowiedział się o złym stanie cioci May. Spotkał się również z Peterem. Pete był w bardzo złym nastroju przez ostatnie tragedie, lecz pojawienie się Bena poprawiło mu humor. Co prawda obaj początkowo nie ufali sobie, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęli walczyć w duecie. Wtedy Reilly zaczął używać pseudonimu Scarlet Spider. Po kilku testach Sewarda Trainera okazało się, że to Peter był klonem, a oryginałem był Ben. Obaj byli zaskoczeni. Zgodzili się zachować swoje pseudonimy, gdyż Reilly uważał, że nie zasługuje na miano Spider-Man'a. Niedługo potem Peter zrezygnował z funkcji Spidey'ego, gdyż Mary Jane zaszła w ciążę. Ben objął jego funkcję, lecz nadal używał własnego kostiumu i pseudonimu. Dołączył on do New Warriors, choć żadnemu z członków nie zdradził swojej tożsamości ze względu na Peter'a. Niestety Lady Octopus i Alistaire Smythe zrujnowali jego reputację, używając jego hologramu. Ben nie wrócił już do funkcji Scarlet Spider'a ponieważ ludzie mu nie ufali. Spider-Man mały|156px|Ben jako Spider-ManPo zrujnowaniu reputacji Ben zmienił pseudonim na Spider-Man. Rozpoczął również pracę w kawiarni Daily Grind i zaczął umawiać się na randki z studentkami tutejszego uniwersytetu - Jessica'ą Carradine i Desiree Whintrop. Wielu ludzi przyjęło, że nowy Spider-Man to stary Spider-Man z nieco innym kostiumem, lecz niektórzy bohaterowie i złoczyńcy dowiedzieli się prawdy. Połączenie z Carnagem mały|lewo|128px|Spider-CarnagePo ucieczce symbiota Carnage z Ravencroft, Ben Reilly złączył się z nim, aby ten nie mógł skrzywdzić nikogo innego. Superbohater wytrzymał z symbiotem na tyle długo, by znaleziono bezpieczny sposób na pozbycie się go z Bena. Ostatecznie symbiot wrócił do Cletus Kasady'ego. Śmierć mały|Ben Reilly ginie z ręki Zielonego GoblinaPo badaniach przeprowadzonych w laboratorium Sewarda Trainera okazało się, że to Reilly jest prawdziwy, natomiast Parker to klon. Zrozpaczony i załamany Peter uciekł z laboratorium, pozostawiając Bena i swoją żonę. Jednak Ben nie chciał życia swego „brata”, wolał prowadzić to, które rozpoczął od chwili swoich „narodzin”. Usilnie starał się pomóc załamanemu Peterowi, który postanowił wstąpić do szeregów Szakala. Za wszelką cenę chciał aby Parker powrócił do kochającej go żony. Po wyjeździe Petera i Mary Jane z Nowego Yorku, Reilly przejął funkcję Spider-mana. Życie Bena zakończyło się po powrocie z grobu Normana Osborna, pragnącego zabić Petera. Chcąc go uratować Scarlet rzucił się na glider Zielonego Goblina, nabijając się na kolec pojazdu. Patrząc na śmierć partnera, Peter zobaczył, jak Ben się rozpada, co oznacza, że Trainer sfałszował wyniki badań. Powrót z martwych Ben Reilly został przywrócony do życia przy pomocy nowej procedury klonowania Jackala. Pozwalała ona na zachowanie starych wspomnień. Proces ten powodował degenerację komórkową, dlatego Ben był cały czas ginął, lecz Miles cały czas go wskrzeszał, gdyż chciał znaleźć na to lek. Pewnego dnia Benowi udało się wyrwać z kajdanów Warrena, po czym zaatakował swojego stwórcę. Ben o mało nie zabił Milesa, jednak w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że są inne sposoby na wymierzenie kary Jackalowi. Zaczął go klonować a następnie wmówił oryginałowi, że on też jest klonem. Dzięki znalezieniu krótkotrwale działającego leku Ben namówił Milesa i jego klony, że jeśli będą dla niego pracować, otrzymają od niego pigułki, dzięki którym degeneracja komórkowa zostanie czasowo zatrzymana. Reilly zaczął podszywać się również pod Jackala oraz stworzył New U Technologies, by wykorzystywać technologię klonowania w dobrych celach. Jackal mały|lewo|95px|Jako JackalJako Jackal, Ben zaczął tworzyć własną sieć wpływów, przywracając do życia, przy pomocy klonowania, ludzi bliskich osobom z rządu, organów ścigania, mediów i instytucji medycznych. Po pewnym czasie wskrzesił także Gwen Stacy, oferując jej miejsce blisko siebie. Początkowo była sceptycznie nastawiona, jednak gdy spotkała swojego ojca, którego Ben wskrzesił wcześniej, zgodziła się. Aby wzmocnić swoją pozycję, zrekrutował kilku wrogów Spider-Mana, wśród których znaleźli się Rhino, Lizard i pozbawiony mocy Electro. Próbował również zwerbować Kingpina, wskrzeszając jego żonę Vanessę, jednak mimo to Fisk odmówił. Ben zaczął również wprowadzać New U Technologies na rynek jako firmę farmaceutyczną, która dostarczała organy, pozyskiwane w metodzie klonowania. Częścią planu Bena było dołączenie do jego przedsiębiorstwa Petera Parkera. W jego ramach kazał doktor Ricie Clarkson zaoferować Peterowi wyleczenie jego chorego wuja. Peter niechętnie podszedł do tego pomysłu, jednak gdy jego pajęczy zmysł zareagował na Jerry'ego Saltersa, który wrócił z terapii New U Technologies, zaczął coś podejrzewać. Polecił swojemu sojusznikowi Prowlerowi zbadać tę sprawę. Superbohater udał się więc do placówki New U Technologies w San Francisco. Prowler przybył do placówki Bena, gdy ten próbował przywrócić moce Electro, lecz to mu się nie udało. Zamiast tego moce zyskała Francine Frye, dziewczyna Electro, która została wskrzeszona przez Bena wcześniej, by nakłonić Electro do współpracy. Kiedy Francine zauważyła Prowlera, przypadkowo go zabiła. Ben stworzył więc klona Prowlera, którego nakłonił do współpracy. W późniejszym czasie Ben przywrócił do życia żonę J. Jonah Jamesona, aby wykorzystać jej koneksje w mediach do promowania New U Technologies. Zwerbował również klona Doktora Octopusa. thumb|Ben pokazuje swoje klony Spider-ManowiPewnego dnia Jerry Slaters zapomniał przyjąć pigułki i jego komórki zaczęły ulegać degeneracji. New U Technologies zabrało go do siebie. Spider-Man miał złe przeczucia i osobiście zbadał sprawę. Kiedy infiltrował bazę wroga natrafił na Jackala, złoczyńców wskrzeszonych przez niego oraz Gwen i kapitana Stacy'ego. Ben zaproponował Peterowi połączenie sił Parker Industries i New U Technologies, tak aby mogli lepiej pomóc światu, ale Peter odrzucił ofertę. Jak się okazało, Gwen tak naprawdę nie była Gwen z tej Ziemi, lecz Gwen z innego uniwersum, która wcześniej zamieniła się miejscami z wskrzeszoną Gwen by móc śledzić ruchy Jackala. Dzięki jej pomocy Spider-Manowi udało się uniknąć schwytania przez wskrzeszonych złoczyńców. Benowi jednak udało się go dogonić, lecz Peter go pokonał. Ben zdjął maskę i ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Ponownie zaoferował Peterowi połączenie sił. Powiedział też, że dzięki temu Peter odzyska wujka Bena. Opisał mu również historię swojego powrotu do życia. Po jej usłyszeniu Peter dał Benowi drugą szansę i razem z nim udał się do drugiej bazy New U Technologies. Ben pokazał mu ją, jednak Peter nadal nie podzielał entuzjazmu Bena, twierdząc, że udało mu się okiełznać moc, lecz nie odpowiedzialność. Ben wrócił do labolatorium, gdzie doktor Octavius i Anna Maria Marconi odkryli, że specjalna częstotliwość może sprawić, że klony przestaną się rozpadać. Otto jednak wzmocnił degenerację komórkową, zamiast ją usunąć, w akcie zemsty na Benie za to, że ten nie szanował Anny Marii, którą on sam kochał. Kiedy klony w placówce zaczęły się degenerować, Ben jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił sygnał Otta i użył go na skalę globalną, by po śmierci zarażonych chorobą, przywrócić ich do życia jako zdrowe klony. Plan Bena jednak nie wypalił, gdyż w trakcie walki z Ottem Spider-Man odwrócił częstotliwość, lecząc tych, którzy jeszcze się nie rozpadli. Otto zdołał zablokować sygnał w miejscu, gdzie walczył z Benem, przez co obaj nadal cierpieli na degenerację komórkową. Zmusiło to Bena do wycofania się. Aby przeżyć, spróbował przenieść swój umysł do ciała "ostatecznego klona" stworzonego przez Octaviusa. Otto jednak to przewidział i zastawił na niego pułapkę. Urządzenie do transferu umysłu zamiast spełnić swoją rolę, uśpiło Bena. Kiedy się obudził, ciała "ostatecznego klona" nie było, co znaczyło, że Octavius sam przetransferował swój umysł do jego ciała. Benowi udało się ustabilizować swoje ciało, by się nie rozpadało. Sfingował też własną śmierć, wykorzystując do tego pozostałości z ciała z jednego z klonów Milesa Warrena. Ben wrócił do domu, zbudowanego wcześniej przez klony Milesa Warrena na wzór domu cioci May. Tam spotkał oryginalnego Milesa Warrena, który zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest klonem i chciał zemsty na Benie za oszukanie go. Walkę między dwoma Jackalami wygrał Ben, który zostawił swojego wroga pochowanego pod resztkami płonącego budynku. Las Vegas Ben przeniósł się do Las Vegas, by zacząć nowe życie. Tam ponownie przywdział swój kostium i powrócił do roli bohatera jako Scarlet Spider. Po jakimś czasie Ben zaczął doświadczać halucynacji w formie swoich dawnych alter ego, między innymi Jackala. Reilly został również zmuszony do pomocy Cassandrze Mercury, wpływowej bizneswoman. Wcześniej Ben jako Jackal zastąpił jej chorą córkę zdrowym klonem, który podobnie jak pozostałe rozpadł się na skutek wydarzeń w Nowym Jorku. Prawdziwej dziewczynce się pogorszyło i jej matka zmusiła Bena do poszukiwania lekarstwa. Tymczasem na drodze Scarlet Spidera stanął inny Scarlet Spider. Kaine ruszył za Benem do Las Vegas by go zabić za jego działania jako Jackal. Kiedy jednak się dowiedział, że Ben obecnie pomaga w znalezieniu leku dla Abigail, obiecał, że da swojemu "bratu" spokój, dopóki dziewczynka nie zostanie uleczona. Media * Astonishing Spider-Man * Amazing Scarlet Spider * Amazing Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man Annual * Avengers * Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider * Clone Conspiracy * Clone Conspiracy Omega * Daredevil * Fantastic Four * Free Comic Book Day * Green Goblin * Marvel Encyclopedia * Marvel Fanfare * Marvel Knights: Spider-Man * Marvel Swimsuit Special * Marvel Tales * Marvel Versus DC * Mighty Avengers * New Warriors * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z * Prowler * Rune vs Venom * Scarlet Spider * Scarlet Spider Unlimited * Spectacular Spider-Man Super Special * Spider-Island: Deadly Foes * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: 101 Ways to End the Clone Saga * Spider-Man: Funeral for an Octopus * Spider-Man Holiday Special * Spider-Man Human Torch * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage * Spider-Man/Punisher: Family Plot * Spider-Man: Redemption * Spider Man Super Special * Spider Man Team-Up * Spider-Man The Clone Journal * Spider-Man: The Final Adventure * Spider-Man: The Jackal Files * Spider-Man: The Lost Years * Spider-Man: The Osborn Journal * Spider-Man: The Parker Years * Spider-Man Unlimited * Sensational Spider-Man * Superior Carnage * Super Spider-Man and the Titans * Superior Spider-Man * Superior Spider-Man Team-Up * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Spectacular Scarlet Spider * Ultraforce * Uncanny X-Men * Venom Along Came a Spider * Venom Super Special * Venom The Hunted * Web of Scarlet Spider * Web of Spider-Man * Web of Spider-Man Super Special * What If? * X-Men/Spider-Man Ciekawostki * Ben farbuje włosy na blond, by być mniej podobnym do Petera, jednak po zmartwychwstaniu przestał to robić. * Jego imię i nazwisko nie zostały przez niego przybrane bez powodu. Imię przybrał po wujku Benie, natomiast nazwisko Reilly to panieńskie nazwisko cioci May. * Przez krótki czas połączył się z Carnage'em. * Jego pajęczy zmysł nie wyczuwa Petera i odwrotnie. * Ben umarł w Halloween. * Po jego śmierci Mister Sinister stworzył klony Bena do walki z Wolverine'em. * Marvel planowało by to Ben Reilly został Spider-Manem a Peter miał przejść na "przedwczesną emeryturę" lecz fanom nie spodobał się ten pomysł, więc go uśmiercono. * W serialu Mega Spider-Man, Flash Thompson w odcinku Agent Venom ma na sobie stary kostium Bena i używa jego poprzedniego pseudonimu. * Raptor uważał, że Peter Parker i Ben Reilly to ta sama osoba. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Nosiciele Symbiota Kategoria:Nosiciele Carnage'a Kategoria:Arachnoludzie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Klony Peter'a Parker'a Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Pofarbowane włosy Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Saga Klonów Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Z super szybkością Kategoria:New Warriors Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Zabici przez Zielonego Goblina Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:1975 Debiuty postaci